


Comfort

by Eisa_96



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Mild Spoilers, help how do you tag stuffs, set after the kizuna ending, so expect some sad stuffs coming your way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisa_96/pseuds/Eisa_96
Summary: Yamato haven't heard anything from Taichi ever since that incident happened until one day, Taichi showed up at his apartment at night with a backpack in hand.(set in the Kizuna timeline)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Comfort

It has been nearly a month since that happened.

Everything seems to be out of place. Things haven’t been the same but he’s trying. He’s trying so hard to keep on living as he did before.

Because…

_That’s what he had wanted too._

_For him._

Yamato propped his arms on the table, covering his face from the people surrounding him. He sighed heavily, physically tired from the abundance of assignments.

He hasn’t been sleeping well after the incident. His eye bags growing prominent , his face pale from its usual colour. In order to knock himself out, he started running every night.

He kept running until he couldn’t breathe, kept running until his legs buckled below him. He has to so he wouldn’t remember.

The memories that have haunted him; stirring his chest with throbbing pain. Reliving it over and over again.

Yamato planted his hands up on the table, propping himself to stand up. He slung his bag on his shoulder, gathered his books and shoved them in.

“Shit.” He pinched his nose and grunted in pain. He felt like throwing up.

A hand fell over his shoulder. He flinched and turned his head swiftly only to be met with a pair of concerned eyes.

“Ishida, are you okay? You have been spacing out a lot these days, I’m kinda worried.”

Yamato blinked his eyes, the throbbing in his eyes continued but he steadied himself up, not wanting to be seen sick.

He smiled and shook his head.

“I’m good. Just- The assignments are really getting into me.”

His friend, Abe let out a relieved sigh and chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, the professor has been milking us dry.”

“Tell me about it.”

Both of them smiled at each other for a brief second.

“Then, I’ll be going now. Go and take some rest, you look like shit.” His friend said and waved his hand goodbye; making his way to the exit.

Yamato raised his hand in return and when his friend was out of sight, he let out a tired sigh.

_Guess he will just head home…_

*

Yanato got out from his motorbike and placed his helmet on his seat, his shoulders sunken. He really wanted to drink beer to ease this throbbing pain in his head.

Out of habit, he reached out his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his contact list. His finger hovered on one specific name.

_Taichi_

He hasn’t seen nor did he spoke to him after the incident. Usually, both of them will hang out with each other to talk about their everyday lives but ever since that day happened, Taichi never contacted him. Nor is he in reach.

Yamato bit his lip and shoved his phone back.

_Everything is going to be fine_

He told himself as he made himself up to his apartment.

*

After a while, Yamato sat on his bed and stared upfront. His body aching after he forced himself to write his report for his upcoming presentation that will soon take place in a week.

He chugged down the glass of water he put on his bedside table and slammed it down.

His digital alarm clock reads 9:45 p.m.

Yamato sighed tiredly and buried his face in his hands. It was still too early to go to bed.

Minutes passed in the silent room and all of a sudden, his doorbell rang.

He perked up from his haze and looked up at the direction of the sound.

Now, who could that be at this hour?

He pondered as he made his way slowly to the hallway. The doorbell rang again and with utter annoyance, Yamato opened the door harshly and before he could say anything, he was left standing still in shock.

“Yo.” The owner of the voice greeted him with a cheerful tone that sounded so force from his lips.

Stood before Yamato was a familiar figure, a person he hasn’t seen for weeks. A person he missed the most after the loss of his digimon partner.

Taichi….

Yamato stood there, paralyzed. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“T-Taichi?” His voice barely a whisper.

And just from his voice alone, Taichi’s cheerful face slowly started to crumble. Yamato snapped from his daze and urged the boy in front of him to come in, realizing how freezing cold and stark dark the outside world was.

He closed the door with a sound click. As he hurriedly opened the lights of his living room after noticing how dark his apartment was. Safe from his bathroom.

He turned around to face Taichi who has been silent the whole time he entered the hallway. Yamato watched him taking off his jacket and his shoes as Taichi juggled his backpack on his shoulder.

“Taichi” Yamato started. He still couldn’t believe that Taichi is here with him. He swallowed.

“What are you doing here?” He watched Taichi’s expression as he finally stood up, studying him.

Upon hearing the question, Taichi looked up and scratched the back of his neck, reluctance shown all over his face before he finally spoke.

“Just, wanted to see you that’s all.”

They stood there silently, no words been spoken; only the sounds of the clock on the wall can be heard. When neither of them budged from the spot, Yamato yet again was the one to speak.

He started turning away and made his way to the kitchen.

“Have you eaten?” He asked while turning on the kitchen light. Taichi stood there, surprised with the question but soon he answered.

“Not yet. Haven’t eaten anything since evening.”

Yamato froze from his spot in front of the fridge, astounded by Taichi’s words. He swiftly turned his head towards Taichi who has made his way to put his backpack on the sofa.

Softly, Yamato spoke.

“You can sit on the sofa. I’ll make something for us to eat.”

Taichi nodded and landed his body onto the soft cushions, he let out a long sigh. His arm coming up to cover his eyes as he lets his head rest.

Yamato rummaged through his kitchen cabinets to find what he was looking for. He thought of just serving beer and hamburger but after hearing Taichi, he made a decision to make a heavier meal.

Something like soup.

After finding all the appropriate ingredients, he started taking out two pots, one small and one medium.

“Will Shoyu Ramen do?” Yamato asked as he turned on the stove and placed the small pot on top of it.

Taichi let his arm down and peeked at Yamato.

“I didn’t know you can make that.” He said in a genuine, amazed tone.

Yamato shrugged and a ghost of a smile slipped through his lips.

“You’ll pick a thing or two living in your own apartment.”

A soft laugh can be heard from the living room and just like that, Yamato unconsciously smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I actually didn't plan on posting this here since I wrote this way back in September. This work has been sitting unfinished in my notebook but I started picking it up again after reading the novel version. To be honest, I don't know if I will finish this considering that I lacked motivation to do pretty much anything; so ;-;
> 
> (Edit)  
> To be frank, I’ve been having a hard time with my writing for the past several years and no matter how much I write, it still didn’t come out as right to me. I may try continue writing this or just discontinue it altogether.


End file.
